Clarion Academy
by VidiaPhoenix
Summary: HighSchoolAU! All your favorite Disney princesses are going to one school to learn how to be heroines! With a spy, an enemy school and a man who speaks in third person, things are sure to be crazy. Mulan is having trouble in etiquette class, Aurora keeps falling asleep and Belle's lectures on human nature are putting Merida to sleep. All this and more!


**You will _not _read this story! It is forbidden! Don't read it! DON'T!**

**...Is the reverse psychology working yet?**

* * *

Eyes wide in terror, Anna could only watch as the several ton car fell on top of her.

* * *

_Morning of the incident…_

Anna was playing her Legend of Zelda game, mashing the buttons on her controller. Her strawberry-blonde hair was pulled into a hastily made bun to keep her hair out of her face. Her friend, Kristoff, sat beside her on a blue beanbag chair with a smug smirk on his face. When he glanced at the clock though, he sighed.

"Anna, isn't it time you got ready for school?" Kristoff asked in exasperation.

Anna glanced at the clock. Her eyes rounded.

"Of fudge!" Anna exclaimed, shooting out of her seat and running towards her closet. She swung open the door and began to throw out her clothes. She paused only long enough to point at Kristoff and say, "You. Leave. I'm about to change."

Kristoff shrugged while walking out lazily with his hands in his worn jean pockets.

"Okay, then." Kristoff said, closing the bedroom door behind him. Anna pulled out the dress from the bottom of her closet floor. It was slightly wrinkled which caused Anna to scrunch her nose in displeasure. But, it would have to do. Anna slipped on her dress— it had a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold trim. There was a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol on and an olive drab skirt with , both cream petticoat and bloomers, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes.

She opened the bedroom door and dashed down the stairs. Grabbing a box of cereal from the kitchen, she ran over to Kristoff and said, "Go! Go! I'm going to be late!"

Kristoff could only roll his eyes as he followed his childhood friend outside. Anna and Kristoff had known each other since they were seven. Kristoff had a long history of being abandoned- even his parents left him to grow up in an orphanage. Due to his strange, and seemingly useless powers, a lot of kids picked on him. Anna though, always thought that his ability to talk to reindeer was cool. They became friends after Kristoff learned to warm up to her. Ever since the day they met in class where Anna had poured glue down his back, they've been inseparable.

The city was bustling with activity, despite it being early in the morning. A boy stood on the street, trying to sell newspapers. Most people were in too much of a rush to pay him any mind. Cars hovered over the street, propelled by magic as an energy source. Anna and Kristoff headed towards the Navigation Station, which was in the middle of Arendelle city. Each dimension had one, and it allowed people to traverse to other dimensions. There, they planned to teleport to their new schools.

Once they got to an available station, Anna told the man where she needed to go.

"Clarion Academy please." Anna said. The man who worked there was an expert at math— he had to be to set the teleporter to the right place. Only the smartest of people could work them. After he had set the numbers for the destination, Anna turned towards Kristoff and held his hands.

"See you during Winter break." Anna said. Kristoff grinned.

"Unless I plan to hang out with the guys instead." Kristoff said. Anna elbowed him.

"Thanks." Anna said. They both laughed. Anna and Kristoff then embraced. "Be sure to e-mail me every day."

Kristoff snorted. "E-mails? We are so old school."

"Yeah well, being old school isn't that bad." Anna said. Kristoff nodded in agreement.

"True."

"See ya." Anna said, waving to him. She faced the portal. Then she closed her eyes, hoping to be surprised when she got to the other side. She walked through the portal.

* * *

Anna opened her eyes to a beautiful castle. It was tall and silver and looked like it was the size of a huge mansion. A horse carriage drew over the drawbridge with a golden-blonde haired woman inside with a golden sparkly dress on. A clear moat surrounded the castle and she saw fish leap out of the water.

_Guess this moat isn't like the old ones where they'd drop poop and stuff into it._ Anna thought with relief. She walked over to where the carriage had gone. She entered through the large gate that could fit a big boat through and saw that the inside of the castle was more amazing than the outside. The courtyard had an entire marketplace. Stores of all sorts were there ranging from puppet shows to selling drapery.

Anna saw the golden haired woman get off the carriage and enter through a side door in the palace. Perhaps she was one of the princesses. Anna began to follow her, trying her best to weave through the crowd. After several minutes of struggling, pushing and shoving Anna made it to the brass door. She glanced around before opening it and slipping inside. It turns out though that by the time she had gotten through the crowd, the woman had disappeared. But Anna could hear a voice down the hall so she decided to walk towards it. As she got closer, she could make out some of the words.

"…represent your realm… prestigious school…"

Anna's eyes lit up when she realized it was probably the introduction ceremony. She picked up speed and began to run through the halls. Her box of cereal shook in her hand, mixing the Lucky Charms. The sound reminded her she had yet to eat breakfast so she grabbed a handful of cereal and shoved it into her mouth. Then, she burst into the ballroom where the voice had been coming from.

"Ri mere." Anna said through a mouthful of cereal. There was a line of about fifteen beautiful girls all staring at her. One sent her a sympathetic smile. Others looked like they were trying not to burst of into a fit of giggles. One of them was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Anna's face and neck flushed a deep color of crimson and her eyes became downcast. The woman in gold stood in front of the girls and, instead of an incredulous look, it was a look of softness.

"You're Anna, I presume?" the woman asked. Anna swallowed her food, feeling it scrape down the inside of her neck which seemed to be constricting because of nervousness. She coughed.

"Yes I am! Um… and you are…?" Anna inquired, leaving the end of her question unfinished. The woman smiled warmly.

"My name is Queen Clarion and welcome to my school." Queen Clarion said, gesturing around the premise. Anna smiled.

"Cool! So, you are the headmaster?" Anna asked. Queen Clarion nodded.

"Yes, now, may you line up with the other girls?" Queen Clarion asked. Anna ran in line with the other girls, standing beside a blonde with long hair— by long, that meant long enough to drag on the floor. Anna wondered how the girl kept it so silky and clean looking.

"As I was saying," Queen Clarion said, projecting her voice loud and clear throughout the room. "Clarion Academy will last year round and will end with your first graduation. This is a Princess school meant to prepare you for royal life. You will be taught etiquette, self-defense, how to control your magical powers and your core classes like Math, History, Literature and Science.

"Since there are sixteen of you, your rooms will be divided into four groups of four. I know that isn't exactly as privileged as you are probably used to but here you need to learn to accommodate to the school's needs. Next year there will be hundreds of more students and you all won't be able to get your own room. So, we might as well start off with you all bunking together now."

Everyone nodded. It made sense.

Queen Clarion's face became stern. "Now pay attention, there is one thing you all _must_ remember: Never, under any circumstances, go to the Academy of Dark Magic. If you see anyone from there, you must avoid them at all costs; they are bad news. The academy is run by Maleficent, a woman who is Hell-bent on ruling all the dimensions and causing Chaos."

A girl with sharp angular features and brown hair in a pony tail crossed her arms with a smirk on her face(she was the one grinning like the Cheshire Cat earlier). She whispered to Anna.

"Don't let her startle you. They aren't nearly as scary as she is making them sound." She said, flashing a quick grin and then looking back ahead. That was only briefly though as she leaned back over to Anna and whispered, "By the way, I'm Megara. Call me Meg."

Anna smiled faintly. "I'm Anna."

Meg snorted quietly.

"I know, Miss I'm-Too-Good-To-Show-Up-In-Class-On-Time."

"I am not like that." Anna hissed under breath, her cheeks coloring. Meg rolled her lavender eyes.

"Whatever's clever."

"Understand?" Queen Clarion asked all the girls. Anna didn't hear what Queen Clarion had said before but went ahead and said yes ma'am like the rest of the girls. This Meg girl was going to get Anna into a lot of trouble.

"Now, for who will bunk with who." Queen Clarion said. She waved her hand and a list appeared in a sparkle of dust. She cleared her throat. "Room 1 will be Jasmine, Merida, Mulan and Aurora. Room 2 will be Tiana, Snow White, Rapunzel and Cinderella. Room 3 will be Pocahontas, Ariel, Kida and Giselle. And finally…"

_I haven't heard my name or Megara's. Tell me this doesn't mean…_

"...Megara, Anna, Belle and Elsa will be sharing Room 4."

Megara broke into a wide grin while Anna deflated. Great…

"Looks like we are sharing a room, Red." Megara said, patting Anna's shoulder. Anna scowled and swatted the hand away.

"Don't call me Red! You know my name." Anna said.

"Would you rather me call you Ginger Speckly Freckly Hen?"

"...Red is fine."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Here is the list of all the girls at the school currently: Jasmine, Merida, Mulan, Aurora, Tiana, Snow White, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Pocahontas, Ariel, Kida, Giselle, Elsa, Anna, Belle and Megara. Any requests, just tell me and I'll see if I can work them in.**

**Please review, it feeds my ego.**


End file.
